


So, Will You Be Mine

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [243]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Blind Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Crazy Kate Argent, Derek Hale's & Stiles Stilinski's Wedding Day, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Derek can’t wait to marry Stiles, he knows it silly, since it won’t really change all that much when it came to their relationship. Their wedding day had finally arrived and Derek had never been this nervous or excited.





	So, Will You Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hush, child, no need to cry. You are safe here, for there are no monster in these woods. The monsters, child, are outside the woods. 
> 
> This round of 15Minutes happened in August, early August, well before the chill of autumn could be felt in early hours of the morning. However, due to the none-existing internet of the location where it took place (some of my friends suffered withdrawal symptoms due to this), and so I was tasked with posting these stories once I was home once more, but due to reasons I failed to do it (forgot or rather I thought I’d done it). My failure was noticed by my dearest ItAlmostWorked! who went on a hunt for some of these stories, only to find nothing, and so here I am trying to right a wrong. 
> 
> My loveliest of lovely readers who are already familiar with the reasons and rules of this series, a give you the permission and even encourage you to skip this part, and head on down to A Slight Change to learn the tiny change to our usual song and dance, but also to learn what the wishes of ReadingIsLikeWellDry were for this particular story. While the rest of you darlings who aren’t familiar with this series and the rules of it, please stay and listen for a while, because it might help you make the right decision for you. This series and the stories within it are a gift or rather a payment to my friends, and each tale is written in 15minutes and when the time is over and done, then that’s that. Now, if you my dearest, can’t handle badly written stories, then leave now and save yourself the pain of reading mine; however, if you think you can handle bad grammar, typos and poor storytelling, then you are welcomed to continue down to A Slight Change since there is more for you to learn. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE has come to play today, and this change is a theme (not sure why they thought this was a brilliant idea), and this theme is Love isn’t easy, but not to worry ReadingIsLikeWellDry still had the power to make a wish or two. ReadingIsWellDry wished for a Sterek story, a wedding story, but with an either blind or deaf Stiles.

Clearing his throat nervously, then smiling at the man standing before him, Derek lifted Stiles hand up to his cheek and craddled it there so that Stiles could feel him smiling. Although it was raining cats and dogs outside their venue of choice, the day was still perfect and Derek was incredibly happy to be spending it with the man he loved the most in the whole world, and if some unwanted guest stuck outside the venue were getting soaked outside the venue then that only made the day that much brighter for him.

Although he’d been terrfied of losing that neatly folded paper with neatly scribbled words that sat inside the right pocket of the suite-jacket that sat well-fitted upon his frame, Derek suddenly found himself not needing the carefully prepared words of love and devotion, words he’d spent weaks toiling over in hopes of expressing just how deeply he loved this man standing before him. Reading some romatic lines that had far too carefully planned out to suite the memory he’d wanted to forge for this glorious day, but now as he stood there facing the man he loved more than he’d ever imagined himself capable of loving, and after hearing Stiles own unique way of declaring his love and devotion to him, his own carefully constrocted words fell flat and short. Hollow, even.

They were too practized, to clean-cut and although genuine they weren’t as genuine as Stiles’ words had been. Derek’s own words were too much Hollywood and not enough of just the two of them, the note in his brest pocket wasn’t shaped so that they felt like him and Stiles. His words would paint them almost unequals, since Stiles had spoken from the heart in that moment and he was about to read carefully written words.

What Derek wanted to say were not the words he’d carefully thought out and tested out on closest friends and his sisters, perhaps he’d share them with his husband on their honeymoon or a year from now on their anniversarry when it was just the two of them, but not now.

Taking in a nervous breath, which earned him a nervous but teasing, `Oh no, don’t go breaking my heart now, Der-bear. ´ from his beloved which caused Derek to chuckle softly before lifting one of his hands, the one that now held the ring Stiles had so gently slipped upon his finger, a ring he would never not wear on his person.

`When we first-met you were a drooling baby that my kindergarten teacher brought to work with her, ´ Derek starts, almost laughing at the surprised look that passes across the handsome features of his partner in life, ` and I can’t deny I was not impressed at the time. ´

There’s a genuineand surprised laughs escapes from not only Stiles but from a few of their guests, while Stiles’ father mumbled that Derek didn’t know what he was talking about because his son had been an adorable baby. 

`You smelled of spitup and were rather dull too, and you were not much of a conversationist which I am glad to say you’ve grown out of. ´ Although there were plenty of laughs and a few Oh my Gods, Derek didn’t pause to wait the laughter to stop, he continues on uninterupted.

`The second-time our paths scrossed it was at Cora’s birthday party. ´ Derek can’t help but smile brightly at the memory, his heart swelling with love and affection.

` You were six-years old, _and_ the only boy in her class that decided to turn-up for a princess themed birthday party. ´ a pretty blush appears on his soon to be husbands smiling face, and dear gods how he loves it when he manages to make Stiles blush in such an adorable fashion. 

`When I finally realized that you were the kid that came to Cora’s birthday party, dressed in a bright-yellow dress and wearing a flower-crown on your head, I had to know why you’d do such a thing. I had to ask why ask why would you do such a thing as a little kid, as a boy who was already being picked on at school, and your answer blew me away. Your answer, Stiles, it made me love you even more, and I knew, I knew you were the one for me. ´ 

`What was the reason? ´ Erica, his bestmans wife who had been one of their most ardent supporters.

Stiles smiles brightly then, his voice steady as he answers the question, ` Because she invited me, and I didn’t want to hurt Cora’s feelings by not going. ´

`You even had your dad take you out to buy that frilly dress you wore that day, which you looked absolutly adorable in. ´ Derek says, voice softening a little with adoration.

`I did. ´ Stiles nods, `And I wore my dress and crown of flowers proudly. ´

`You sure did, son. ´ John says from where he’s seated, a proud smile drawn upon his usually so stoic face.

`Yeah, you did. ´ Derek agrees, and he’s unable to stop smiling.

`But back then I was a young and proud man of twelve, who felt himself too old and sufisticated to spend time with a bunch of babies. ´ the laugh that leaves Stiles increases his smile, the sound making his heart swell.

`Back then I was a dumb boy who just thought you were nothing more than a weird and odd kid. ´ Derek confesses this with the same degree of shame, one he’d felt the first-time he’d confessed his thoughts about the boy dressed like a princess.

`It’s fine. It’s okay. ´ Stiles reasures him, leaning in just so that he could kiss his brow tenderly and oh so loveingly, ` Don’t worry, Derek, you were just a kid. You’ve grown. You’ve grown _a lot_. ´

`I love you. ´ Derek whispers then, and Stiles just beams at him.

`I know. ´ Stiles says softly, and Derek does believe that Stiles knows the going-ons of his heart, most likely better than Derek himself. 

`We all know. ´ Laura declares from where she’s seated, a big smile plastered on her face and Derek can’t help but blush a little at that because he may have spoken far too freely to his sister of just how much he loved Stiles, even way-back-when he wasn’t brave enough to give Stiles the relationship he deserved there had not been a week when he did not speak of just how truly gone his heart and soul were when it came to Stiles.

`But, that wasn’t always the case. ´ Derek continues after a brief pause, turning his attentionback to his soon to be husband, `I wasn’t in love with you when I sort of attacked you, ´ someone blurts out then, `Sort of? ´ but Derek ignores it, only focused on the man who’d captured his cautious heart.

` Back when I attacked you, I never thought I’d come to love you or that you’d ever find it in your heart to love me back. ´

`Miracles do happen. ´ Stiles laughs softly then, his thumb so softly smoothing away the crease of worry and regrets.

When Derek had in a fit of frustration and anger crossed the street from the small park where he was expecting to have a small picknic with his family, he hadn’t recognize the young man standing anxiously and alone outside the small bakery, all he had known and been so sure of was that this was yet another bastard ready to take a picture of him in hopes of fame or some fortune; or worse, he’d thought this was yet another bastard who Kate had paid to keep an eye on him, another person she paid to torment him since she wanted nothing more than do him harm.

`I punched you. In the face. ´ Derek says, feeling once more both stunned by how Stiles hadn’t held his actions against him, and there was no denying he still felt horrible about it.

`I know. You broke my phone.´ Stiles pointed out, still smiling.

`I broke your nose. ´ Derek counters, finding absolutly nothing fun about the experience.

`Oh, I remember. ´ Stiles laughed, `Dad was bloodie furious with you. ´

`So, was Cora. ´ Derek is quick to say, glancing over to where Cora stood.

Derek would never forget the positively murderous look on Cora’s face when she stepped out of the bakery, dropping the box full of cupcakes before lunging at him, which Derek was greatful for since he’d been ready to give the young man a black another black eye.

`_Derek! What the fuck is wrong with you?_ ´ Cora had screamed as she pushed him away from the young man Derek wanted to beat to a bloodied pulp.

`_He’s fucking staring at me. Probably spying on me for fucking Kate! ´_ Derek had roared at his little sister who made his whole world come to a stop by the words that came next.

`_He’s not staring at you, you moronic piece of shit, he’s BLIND!_ ´ and then after she punched him in the gut once, Cora had continued with a furious hiss, `_That’s for hurting Stiles, you asshole. ´_ Hearing the name of the friend Cora was bringing to her birthday picnic was enough to drain the rage out of Derek, but and replace it with shame and guilt. There were still days when the memory of a bruised and beaten Stiles, crawling away from him and Cora, unseeing and so terrfied that the smell seeped into the pavement for days.

`None of that, ´ Stiles speaks softly then, leaning in to rest their foreheads together, `We all make mistakes, yours landed you in jail for the night and later with a husband. ´

`We aren’t married yet. ´ Derek points out in a slowly.

`Then marry me, my good man, and let us spent the rest of eternity together, or for however long it takes for you to grow bored of me. ´

`Stiles, there will never be a day spent with you that will be boring. ´ Derek says then, his voice full of love most genuine, `You will forever keep me on my toes. ´

`You say such beautiful things to me. ´ Stiles cooed, and Derek just wanted the day to be done, so that he could finally be alone with his husband, and so he reaches out and took the loving hand of Stiles, whie nodding once to indicate to Boyd to give him the ring.

`Oh, the mood in the room has become serious. ´ Stiles laughs then, but settles as Derek hushes him softly.

`Stiles, would you take me your Sourwolf, as your partner in mischief and life, ´ slowly Derek begins to slide the simple golden ring on his husbands finger, his heart hammering wildly within his chest, `have me during my worst days and my best days, ´ Stiles smile was bright and brilliant, his head nodding a yes over and over again like an excited child would, `and hold me close even when I do not deserve it, until the misfortune of death parts us? ´

`Yes. Yes. Yes. And if I go first, I’ll come back to not so much haunt you, but to keep you company, ´ Stiles decalres excitedly, a tears running down his blushing cheek, `and to remind you to water the plants. ´

`I’d like that. ´ Derek says ever so softly, leaning in closer to kiss his husband all the while thinking that he wished death would come for him quickly if he ever did lose this wonderful man of his.


End file.
